The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996 Disney film) VHS Trailers
North American Trailers Trailer #1 (October 1996 - January 1997) *(1991 Walt Disney Home Video logo in black background) *(♪♪ Topsy Turvy) *(Clips: The Hunchback of Notre Dame Disney film) *Clopin: (Singing) ♪ Here it is! The moment you've been waiting for! ''♪ *Narrator (Mark Elliott): ''This spring, the movie you've been waiting for is coming to home video. *Hugo: Pour the wine, and cut the cheese! *Narrator: It's Disney's thirty-fourth, full-length animated feature. *(Quasimodo landed on the ground after ringing bells) *Narrator: Every day, he rang the bells that brought the city to life. *Quasimodo: If I picked a day to fly... *Little Bird: (chirps) *Quasimodo (voice over): Oh, this will be it. *Narrator: And every night, he dreamed of being a part of that life. *Frollo (voice over): Remember, Quasimodo. *Quasimodo: Yes, Master. *Frollo: This is your sanctuary. *Laverne: Nobody wants to stay cooped up here forever. *Quasimodo (voice over): You're right, I'll go! *Narrator: When he came out of hiding... *Esmeralda: By the way, great mask. *Narrator: And came to the party... *Chorus: (Singing) ♪ Topsy Turvy! ''♪ *Narrator: ''His whole world turned Topsy Turvy. *Frollo: Arrest her. *Quasimodo (voice over): NOOOO! *Phoebus: Sit. *Guard: Whoa! *Frollo: How dare you defy me? *(Esmeralda throws the frisbee-shaped helmet at the guard, bouncing it back to Phoebus who dodges it) *Phoebus: What a woman. *Narrator: But with the help of three loyal pals... *Hugo (voice over): The cavalry's here! *(Hugo shoots concrete pieces at Frollo's guards like a machine gun) *Narrator: And the friendship of the beautiful Esmeralda... *Esmeralda: Come with me. *Quasimodo (voice over): Quick, this way. *Hugo: Way to go, lover boy! *Narrator: He'll save the city he loves... *(Crowd cheers for Quasimodo) *Hugo: (Whooping) *Esmeralda (voice over): You're a surprising person, Quasimodo. *Narrator: And make his dreams come true. *(♪♪ The Bells of Notre Dame) *Narrator: Bring home the film Siskel and Ebert called... *("The Best Disney... Since Beauty and the Beast.") *Narrator: The best Disney picture since Beauty and the Beast''.'' *("Two Spirited Thumps Up!" - Siskel & Ebert) *Narrator: Two spirited thumbs up. *Hugo: Works for me! *Narrator: This spring, don't miss the celebration... *(An explosion sound effect) *Hugo: Wine, women and song! *Narrator: With this great Disney masterpiece you just got to own. *(Title of the movie appears) *Narrator: The Hunchback of Notre Dame'', coming to video.'' Trailer #2 (February 1997) *(1991 Walt Disney Home Video logo in black background) *(♪♪ Topsy Turvy) *(Clips: The Hunchback of Notre Dame Disney film) *Clopin: (Singing) ♪ Here it is! The moment you've been waiting for! ''♪ *Narrator (Mark Elliott): ''The movie you've been waiting for is finally coming to home video. *Hugo: Pour the wine, and cut the cheese! *(Quasimodo landed on the ground after ringing bells) *Narrator: Every day, he rang the bells that brought the city to life. *Quasimodo: If I picked a day to fly... *Little Bird: (chirps) *Quasimodo (voice over): Oh, this will be it. *Narrator: And every night, he dreamed of being a part of that life. *Frollo (voice over): Remember, Quasimodo. *Quasimodo: Yes, Master. *Frollo: This is your sanctuary. *Laverne: Nobody wants to stay cooped up here forever. *Quasimodo (voice over): You're right, I'll go! *Narrator: When he came out of hiding, and came to the party... *Chorus: (Singing) ♪ Topsy Turvy! ''♪ *Narrator: ''His whole world turned Topsy Turvy. *Frollo: Arrest her. *Quasimodo (voice over): NOOOO! *Phoebus: Sit. *Guard: Whoa! *Frollo: How dare you defy me? *(Esmeralda throws the frisbee-shaped helmet at the guard, bouncing it back to Phoebus who dodges it) *Phoebus: What a woman. *Narrator: But with the help of three loyal pals... *Hugo (voice over): The cavalry's here! *(Hugo shoots concrete pieces at Frollo's guards like a machine gun) *Narrator: And the friendship of the beautiful Esmeralda... *Esmeralda: Come with me. *Quasimodo (voice over): Quick, this way. *Hugo: Way to go, lover boy! *Narrator: He saved the city he loves... *(Crowd cheers for Quasimodo) *Hugo: (Whooping) *Esmeralda (voice over): You're a surprising person, Quasimodo. *Narrator: And made his dreams come true. *(♪♪ The Bells of Notre Dame) *Narrator: Own the film Siskel and Ebert called... *("The Best Disney... Since Beauty and the Beast.") *Narrator: The best Disney picture since Beauty and the Beast''.'' *("Two Spirited Thumps Up!" - Siskel & Ebert) *Narrator: Two spirited thumbs up. *Hugo: Works for me! *(Title of the movie appears) *Narrator: The Hunchback of Notre Dame'', coming to video.'' *(Coming to Video March 4) Trailer #3 (2002 re-release) *(Walt Disney Home Entertainment logo) *(Clips: The Hunchback of Notre Dame Disney film) *Narrator (Mark Elliott): Return to the majesty of "the best animated...Disney picture since Beauty and the Beast''".'' *(The movie's title appears on the screen) *Narrator: The Hunchback of Notre Dame'', now digitally remastered and available on DVD for the first time ever.'' *Clopin: Up there, high-high in the dark bell tower, lives the mysterious bell ranger. *Narrator: He lived a solitary life behind stone walls. *Hugo: Hey, Quasi, what's going on here? A fight? A flogging? *Quasimodo (voice over): The festival of fools. *Hugo: Alright, alright! Wine, women and song! *Narrator: Outside was the world he only dreamed about... *Quasimodo: I never fit in out there. *(Quasimodo swings down the Feast of Fools on a rope) *Quasimodo: WHOOOOA! *(Quasimodo crashes into Esmeralda's makeover tent, making Esmeralda gasp) *Narrator: Until he met Esmeralda. *Esmeralda: Come with me. *Quasimodo: You're right, I'll go! *Hugo: Way to go, lover boy! *Hugo, Victor, Laverne: (Singing) ♪ A guy so well, a guy like you ''♪ *Narrator: ''Join the fun... *Phoebus: Sit. *Guard #1: Hey! Whoa! *Narrator: And live the adventure, like never before. *Guard #1: Come back here, Gypsy! *(Esmeralda throws the frisbee-shaped helmet at the guards on horses, bouncing it back to Phoebus who dodges it) *Phoebus: What a woman. *Narrator: With spectacular songs, now in Dolby 5.1 Surround Sound. *Quasimodo: (Singing) ♪ Out there, strolling by the Seine ♪ *(Clips: The Making of The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Narrator: With special DVD bonus features, including the featurette, ''The Making of The Hunchback of Notre Dame.'' *(Clips: The Hunchback of Notre Dame Disney film) *Narrator: From Walt Disney Pictures, comes an incredible film, about one extraordinary human being discovering the magic within himself. *(Cut back to the movie's title) *Narrator: The Hunchback of Notre Dame'', now available to own...'' *(Quasimodo rings the bells) *Narrator: On Disney DVD and video. International (Overseas) Trailers Australian Trailer A (1997) *Narrator (Brian Cummings): It's Topsy Turvy time! *(Clips: The Hunchback of Notre Dame Disney film) *Clopin (voice over): (Singing) ♪ Fools! ''♪ *Hugo: Oh, look. A mime. *Clopin (voice over): Ha ha ha! *prepares to spit on the unseen mime, but Victor stops him *explosion sound effect *Clopin (voice over): (Singing) ♪ ''Once a year, we throw a party here in town Once a year, we turn all Paris upside down Every man's a king, and every king's a clown Once again, it's Topsy Turvy Day ''♪ *Chorus: (Singing) ♪ ''Topsy Turvy! ''♪ *Clopin (voice over): (Singing) ♪ ''Everything is upsy daisy! ♪ *Chorus: (Singing) ♪ Topsy Turvy! ''♪ *Clopin (voice over): (Singing) ♪ ''Everybody's acting crazy ♪ *Clopin (voice over) and Chorus: (Singing) ♪ Topsy Turvy Topsy Turvy Mad and crazy, upsy daysy, Topsy Turvy Day! ♪ *Jester on Stilts: WHOOOOA-HO-HO! *Hugo: All right, all right! *Narrator: Disney's classic, The Hunchback of Notre Dame'', coming soon on video.'' *(Clip: The Hunchback of Notre Dame Disney film) *Hugo: Works for me! Category:Disney Trailers Category:1996 VHS Trailers Category:1996 UK VHS Trailers Category:1997 Australian VHS Trailers Category:1997 UK Trailers Category:1997 VHS Trailers Category:2002 VHS Trailers Category:Trailers narrated by Mark Elliot Category:Trailers narrated by Brian Cummings